Soulmates
by DJEMileidy
Summary: Lexa es la CEO de una gran empresa, con un pasado triste a sus espaldas y el deseo de ayudar a construir un mejor mundo. Clarke viene de otro planeta donde existen las almas gemelas. Sus vidas se verán enlazadas por el caprichoso destino cuando unos criminales intenten robar la ultima creación de Lexa: un chip multifunciones.
1. El accidente

_De hecho, somos quienes somos gracias a todo lo perdido y a como nos hemos conducido frente a esas pérdidas. _

_Jorge Bucay_

**Capitulo**** 1: El accidente**

Existen momentos cruiciales en la vida de todo ser humano. Situaciones que penetran no solo en los corazones sino en lo profundo de la mente. Hay eventos en la vida que por su naturaleza son traumáticos. En ocasiones desearíamos poder bloquear recuerdos, eliminar algunos días del calendario. Quizas, esos son días que nos han arrebatado de los dedos algo o alguien, o quizás ambos, que considerábamos presiado.

Los seres humanos tendemos, en numerosas ocasiones, a no valorar aquello que tenemos a la mano. La seguridad de tener a nuestros padres, de poder correr, palpar, sentir. Carecemos de ser conscientes de cuan valiosas son las cosas que simplemente estaban ahí cuando nacimos y mientras crecíamos.

Junio 12 2005

La familia Woods era conocida en la gran ciudad de California como los dueños de la gran empresa automovilística Woods y asociados. No existía en esos entonces mejores productores de vehículos que aquella gran corporación. Alexander Woods cargaba el puesto con orgullo. El hombre no solo era el jefe sino que tenia una carrera prospera en las carreras de auto. La señora Woods era una reconocida científica que acababa de desarrollar el primer chip inteligente con la capacidad de sustituir la función de varias neuronas en el cerebro.

Los Woods eran la envidia de muchos. Un matrimonio perfecto que tenia una hija única. La niña era la luz de los ojos del matrimonio. La sra. Rosa de Woods había tenido dificultades al dar a luz a Lexa y debido a eso perdió toda posibilidad de tener más hijos.

Alexandria Venecia Woods, Lexa para sus padres, apenas tenía ocho años. La niña de cabellos castaños siempre tenía una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Sus ojos verdes centellaban y pasaba horas corriendo de un lado a otro. Lexa amaba las flores. Solía acostarse en el jardín a observarlas, comentando lo preciosas y coloridas que eran. Su estatura era más baja que la promedio haciéndole parecer de cinco años, pero sus ingeniosas respuestas decían lo contrario.

El día del accidente fue una mañana soleada y colorida. El cielo lucía más azul de costumbre, las flores tenían un olor aun más embriagante y los pájaros parecían cantar melodías nuevas. Era domingo. _Domingo de paseo_…solia decir Lexa en esos entonces. La ocupada pareja Woods había separado el día para recorrer el campo de la ciudad.

Lexa despertó a su padres con una enorme sonrisa. Arrojándose sobre su madre y dando saltos animadamente. Gritando una y otra vez que debían prepararse muy rápido si querían tener tiempo suficiente. El padre se habia despertado a regañadientes, un gesto un poco fruncido que se relajo al ver a su hija. Lexa solo le dedicó una sonrisa, sus enormes ojos verdes brillando con emoción.

-¿Mis chicas están listas?- habia preguntado Alex recibiendo un abrazo de Lexa mientras su esposa le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Eran una familia feliz….

La princesa Woods no tenía recuerdos oscuros para ese entonces. El mundo era una fantasía. La maldad solo existía en los libros que a veces sus padres le leían. Representada en la figura de un feroz lobo o un cazador malo. Veía la vida tras el cristal de la inocencia. Sus padres habían coloreado un lienzo delante de ella, cubriendo todo aquello que podría ser percibido como peligroso u horrible.

Eran las 9:15 de la mañana cuando ocurrió el accidente. Lexa estaba emocionada mirando el paisaje a traves del vidrio de la ventana. Sus ojos verdes se perdían en el camino, recorriendo todo con emoción. Era feliz. Amaba la naturaleza y el campo se veía hermoso a esas horas y en especial ese día.

Alexander llevaba varios minutos percibiendo que alguien les seguía. Un auto negro, desconocido y sospechoso, había estado tomando las mismas curvas que su vehículo. Nervioso, el señor Woods, aceleró la marcha mirando de soslayo a su mujer. Rosa percibió el cambio y frunció el ceño mirando hacia su hija. Lexa estaba demasiado emocionada para percatarse del aumento en velocidad.

El Mercedes Benz que les seguía también aumentó la velocidad, confirmando de dicha forma las sospechas de los Woods. El hombre tomó una curva cerrada pensando que incorporarse a la avenida principal podria ser suficiente para detener el ataque de sus perseguidores. El movimiento fue brusco, logrando sacudir ligeramente a la castaña que se golpeó un poco y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-No llores pequeña.- le pidió Rosa a la Lexa. El vehículo aumento la velocidad logrando que la castaña llorase más fuerte porque se había ganado otro golpe.

-¡Alex cuidado!- habia gritado la señora Woods extendiendo una mano entre los asientos. Como si con tal acción pudiese proteger a su pequeña mientras el vehículo recibía un impacto a la parte de atrás causando una conmoción en el interior.

En el carro resonaban los llantos de Lexa. La castaña, entre los pequeños golpees y el miedo simplemente no podía impedir las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas. Tenía miedo y había cerrado sus ojos en un intento de ignorar lo que ocurría.

-No llores.- pidió su madre nerviosa. Lágrimas seguían bajando por las mejillas de la niña; una mezcla de miedo y dolor por los repentinos movimientos bruscos que la hacían balancearse.

-¡Activa la alarma! ¡Vendrán a ayudarnos!- ordenó Alex segundos antes de que el auto recibiese otro golpe.

El vehículo de Alex aceleradamente se incorporó a la avenida principal y dejó a su perseguidor a tras. Lamentablemente, al ir a una velocidad claramente excesiva, terminó impactando horriblemente contra otro vehículo.

...X

Todo estaba sorprendentemente oscuro. La oscuridad es algo realmente aterrador en ocasiones. Más cuando no puedes salir de ella. Para una niña de ocho años, que amaba el color de las flores y los pájaros, totalmente horrible despertar en una cama fría, grande y desconocida...incapaz de ver nada.

-¡Mamá ! ¡Papá! ¡La luz!- había gritado Lexa segundos luego de despertar. Intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado. Las lágrimas comenzaron nuevamente a recorrer sus mejillas.

Se escharon pasos. La puerta se abrió y una enferma se acercó a la niña de inmediato. Su corazón en un puño al observar a la pequeña tan desesperada. La castaña se veía espantada y estaba llorando con tal sentimiento que su pequeño cuerpo temblaba entre sollozos. Lexa había llegado con incontables cortaduras, había entrado en paro respiratorio y pocos minutos luego en paro cardíaco.

La ojiverde era un bultito de múltiples reacciones que se habían desatado una detrás de la otra llevando varios enfermeros al punto tal del nerviosismo. Para el momento en que el médico logró estabilizarla, estaban anunciando la muerte de su padre y anotando la hora del acta de defunción.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó Lexa asustada. Temía a la oscuridad. Y en esos momentos todo estaba tan oscuro. Demasiado oscuro.

-Tranquila, preciosa. Estás en el hospital. Soy tu enfermera. Tu familia esta siendo atendida.- explicó la mujer colocando su mano sobre la de Lexa. La castaña estaba sujeta a la cama por seguridad, su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado y si se movía podría hacerse más daño.

-Señora…- volvió a insistir la niña.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la enfermera.

-¿Podría encender la luz? Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.- pidió la castaña intentando tranquilizar sus sollozos. Repitiéndose que no estaba sola, que había alguien ahí acompañándole. Que su papá y mamá estaban bien.

-No puedo cariño.- susurró la mujer.

-Por favor…tengo mucho miedo.- repitió Lexa y volvían las lágrimas a hacer acto de presencia. La enfermera prefirió colocarle un sedante y a los pocos minutos la castaña estaba dormida.

Rosa, la mamá de Lexa, logró sobrevivir al accidente. Tan pronto recobró la consciencia lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a preguntar por su hija. Despertó varios días luego de la pequeña. Aunque tenía múltiples hematomas y había sufrido un golpe muy peligroso en la cabeza, la mujer habia salido casi intacta. Solo una cicatriz en el costado izquierdo de su frente quedaría como evidencia de un horrible pasado.

-Tranquilícese señora, Woods. La llevaremos con ella.- le había pedido un enfermero intentando que la mujer no se alterase demasiado. Su estado aún era un poco crítico y les había costado un esfuerzo enorme salvarle la vida.

Rosa quizás no estaba preparada para la imagen que la recibió aquella tarde.

Los médicos le habían advertido de antemano de los traumas severos que había sufrido su hija: de la seriedad de las lesiones. Lexa habia perdido un 70% de su visión, un daño severo en las neuronas conectadas a su sistema ocular. Estaría ciega para siempre. Rosa quería ver a su hija, pero el médico le dijo que debía esperar si quería ser el apoyo de las niña.

La doctora apellidada Griffin le había asegurado que Lexa estaba en una habitación preparada específicamente para ella por peticiones de una mujer. Indra se había presentado como familiar cercana y que había estado con la niña en las últimas dos semanas. Rosa estaba agradecida de su mejor amiga, sabía que ella cuidaría bien de Lexa.

Al fin, dos semanas luego de haber regresado del pequeño coma inducido en el cual habia estado, Rosa era llevada a aquella habitación. No sabía que le esperaba detrás de aquella puerta que ocultaba a su pequeña, pero necesitaba verla.

La puerta se abrió y la recibió una imagen que penetró en lo profundo de su cuerpo. Lexa estaba en la cama y una enfermera estaba sentada en un sillon a su derecha. Inmóvil bajo el marco de la puerta Rosa sintió las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

-¿Hay flores afuera? ¿De qué colores? ¡Dime que hay azules!- pedía Lexa con una sonrisa. Rosa sintió su corazón siendo atravesado mientras veía a su niña, a su castaña que amaba los colores, con una banda blanca cubriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Sí, Lexa. Hay flores azules. Son claveles. Tus favoritas ¿cierto?.- respondió la enfermera.

No era verdad. No había una ventana en ese lugar. Las paredes eran blancas y todo olía a desinfectante. Pero la mujer de edad media sabía que la pequeña podría imaginar claveles azules y ser feliz pensando que estaban ahí afuera en algún lado. Ahora lejanos a sus ojos, pero reales al final.

-Puedes describirlos… ser mis ojos hoy- pidió de repente Lexa.

Un sollozo escapó de los labios de la madre de Lexa. La enfermera se giró de inmediato hacia la puerta. Rosa dio pasos lentos hacia la cama mientras la mujer se hacia a un lado.

-¿Hola? ¿Qué ocurre? No te quedes callada…no puedo saber si estás ahí…- habló Lexa, rápidamente su tono era lloroso. Rosa llegó a ella y sujetó su pequeña mano.

-Aquí estoy.- susurró Rosa. Lexa quedó inmóvil y luego frunció un poco el ceño .

-¿Tu…eres…

-Aquí estoy, preciosa.- susurro Rosa y se inclinó a besar la frente de la castaña.

-¡Mama!- gritó al final Lexa intentando levantarse y abrazarla. Rosa le puso una mano en el pecho para que permaneciese inmóvil.

-Se que quieres moverte, pero todavía no puedes hacer muchos esfuerzos. Aquí estoy. Nunca más volverás a estar sola…- les aseguró Rosa y la abrazó con suavidad, los delgados brazos de Lexa la envolvieron.

Estuvieron un mes en el hospital. Cuando salireron, Indra fue a ayudarles a regresar a casa. Rosa podía leer con facilidad la tristeza en los gestos de su amiga.

-¿Hay muchas flores en el parque, como dijo la enfermera?- preguntó Lexa siendo dirigida por Rosa.

Indra miró a Rosa. Ambas miraron hacia adelante, solo un extenso estacionamiento les esperaba. La enfermera le había dicho a Lexa que desde la ventana se veía un enorme parque, cargado de árboles y múltiples flores.

-Sí, hay claveles y tulipanes.- mintió Rosa. La realidad era una mucho menos hermosa, pero para la madre no tenía sentido sumergir a Lexa en ese mundo de tristezas.

Desde ese entonces Rosa Woods no subía a un vehículo que fuese conducido por otra persona que no fuese ella. Lexa lloraba siempre que tenía que subir a un carro, asi que tuvo que ser ubicada en una escuela cercana a la casa y poder ser llevaba andando. Su madre la había comprado un perro entrenado y su nana se encargaba de acompañar a la pequeña.

A pesar de la perdida del gran Alexander Woods, Woods y asociados era una de las empresas mas prosperas. Rosa había puesto a su sobrino Gustus a cargo de la misma y se había dedicado a cuerpo y alma a sus estudios. Si había una forma de ayudar a su pequeña a volver a ser la misma...ella la descubriría.

Continuará...


	2. El encuentro

**Capítulo 2: El encuentro**

Clarke Griffin no era una persona común y corriente. Técnicamente no era un humanoide de la Tierra, pero no se detenía a explicar su naturaleza a nadie porque muchos pensarían que había escapado de alguna edificio de psiquiatría. La rubia de hermosos ojos azules no había nacido en el planeta tierra. Sí, era un extraterrestre. Muy semejante a los humanos y con solo algunas diferencias genéticas.

Nació en el planeta conocido como la tercera luna. Era una estrella de dos terceras partes del tamaño del planeta Tierra. Tenían costumbres diferentes y formas de ver la vida complicadas. Además...en su planeta...existían las almas gemelas.

Clarke Elizabeth Griffin había crecido creyendo aquello. Pero ahora no vivía en su planeta y con el pasar de los años, la gente de la Tierra le había comenzado a convencer de que aquello era un tonto sueño. Con veinte y tres años, la ojiazul seguía esperando la llegada de su alma gemela. Sus padres le aseguraban que cuando conocíese a esa persona ella lo sabría. La ojiazul había preguntado como y ellos explicaron de una marca que aparecía cuando encontrabas a esa persona.

En ocasiones, Clarke no entendía. ¿Por qué sus padres estaban seguros de que ella podría reconocer a su alma gemela? Llevaba catorce años en el planeta Tierrra y aun no le había encontrado. En cierto momento la idea de que quizás su soulmate había muerto el día que su planeta explotó se hizo un hueco en su cabeza. Eso tenía cierto sentido.

-¡Perra, cuéntame como te fue con Blake!- exigió Reyes sentándose junto a la rubia en la mesa de la cafetería. Raven era la mejor amiga de Griffin, la había conocido mientras estudiaban ingeniería.

-¡No, Reyes! ¡Tema prohibido! La pasé horrible y quiero olvidarlo.- suplicó Clarke daba un sorbo a su café helado.

-¿El sexo o la cita?

-¡No llegamos al sexo y créeme que siento náuseas de solo pensarlo!- le advirtió la rubia arrugando su rostro. Raven no supo si se debía al sabor de la bebida o al pensamiento.

-El sexo con él no es tan malo.- comentó Reyes rodando los ojos y levantando una mano para llamar la atención de una camarera.

-No me recuerdes que estuve apunto de acostarme con un tío que ya pasó por tu cama.- le suplicó la rubia.

-Vamos a relajarnos, cariño. Te ves tensa esta mañana.- le pidió la morena dejando ver un poco de preocupación en sus ojos.

-He ido a siete entrevistas y aun no consigo empleo. Tengo estudios en ingeniería y no quieren contratarme ni en el McDonalds de la esquina.- se quejó exageramente la ojiazul. En realidad no había llevado una solicitud al McDonalds cercano a su casa. Lo había pensado, pero su madre le dijo que primero intentase encontrar un empleo que tuviese relación con sus estudios.

-Un expresso.- le pidió Raven a la camarera que al fin se había dignado a acercarse.

-¿Usted va a desear algo más, señorita?- cuestionó la mujer mirando a la ojiazul que negó murmurando un gracias.

-En Lex Corp están buscando un ingeniero. ¿No viste el anuncio?- preguntó Raven apoyando los codos de la mesa.

-¿La empresa que crea esos extraños robots que están revolucionando el mundo?- interrogó Clarke frunciendo el ceño. Había escuchado sobre la empresa que era hija de la empresa Woods y asociados. La prensa hablaba mucho sobre la CEO. Los robots tenían múltiples funciones domésticas y estaban siendo aceptados rápido por la mayor parte de la comunidad.

-No son extraños. Son unos robots geniales. Estoy ahorrando para comprar uno. Necesito alguien que me cocine, me bañe, conduzca mi vehículo.- explicó Raven.

-Es horrible. Escalofriante.- interrumpió Clarke.

-No lo es, Octavia ordenó uno. Uno hombre por cierto. Los últimos modelos son bastante humanos. Solo falta que le ponga algo entre las piernas a esas cosas y renuncio a buscar pareja. Los robots son más controlables. - habló Raven ante la cara sorprendida de la rubia.

-Son máquinas. Es bastante escalofriante que tengan un chip que les permite actuar como humanos y que nos permite controlarlos. - insistió la rubia.

-Aun asi... es un buen trabajo, la paga es buena. Pero si piensas que la empresa esta loca por producir robots no pasarás ni siquiera la primera entrevista.- comentó Reyes encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Muy buena paga?- cuestionó Clarke.

-Griffin...vende miles de cosas...no solo robots. La CEO bucea en dinero y cada ingeniero se gana más de lo que ganarás en Mcdonalds.- se burló Raven.

-No creo que Lex Corp sea la mega empresa que dices. Seguramente tienen dinero y algo de fama. Pero en las redes leí que la dueña pretende liderar la tercer guerra mundial uniéndose con Rusia...

-Clarke...- susurró Reyes.

-Espera. Leí sobre eso hace unos días. Decían que la CEO viajó a Rusia y que el vieje fue muy sospechoso...

-Clarke...-insistió Reyes mirando a la mujer que se había ubicado justo detrás de su amiga. La reconocería en cualquier lado, leía sus artículos siempre. Estaba empapa de pies a cabeza, su cabello se pegaba a su rostro, pero el buen gusto de vestir y su rostro esculpido por los dioses era inconfundible.

-Espera que te diga lo último. Porque creo que tienes a esa mujer en un pedestal. Es lesbina obsesiva compulsiva, cree que puede convertir hasta a su madr...

-No creo eso. Mi madre es heterosexual y no me molesta que lo sea. - habló una voz desconocida para Clarke. Reyes tenía los ojos a medio salir.

La rubia se dio la vuelta de inmediato al percatarse de que no había sido interrumpida por su amiga. A su espalda estaba una mujer que definitivamente había sido atrapada en medio de la lluvia que caía. Vestía pantalones pitillo negro, camisa del mismo color y un blazer blanco. Era alta, tanto como una modelo, de piernas largas y pechos no muy grandes. Su cabello castaño estaba totalmente húmedo. Los ojos azules de Clarke estaban deleitándose en aquella imagen cuando se topó con ojos verdes y una sonrisa burlona.

-Perdón, pero es descortes que nos interrumpas.- comentó Clarke cuando sus neuronas le recordaron que debía decir algo. La castaña, moja bragas, desconocida había estado muy fuera de lugar.

-Es dercortes que hables de mi, más aun cosas de las cuales no tienes constancia alguna.- replicó la castaña y Clarke frunció el ceño no entendiendo de que hablaba la belleza con acento australiano.

-No sé de que...

-Soy Alexandria Venecia Woods. CEO de Lex Corp. Y la lesbiana obsesiva compulsiva que quiere que todas se pasen al lado oscuro. - se presentó la castaña risueña y Clarke en ese mismo instante no sabía que hacer con su vida. Lo único que sabía es que la probabilidad de ser ingeniera en esa empresa era 0. Dejaría solicitud en el Mcdonalds a la mañana siguiente.

-Clarke Griffin.- susurró la rubia y tomó una bocanada profunda de aire. Error. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato cuando percibió el aroma de la castaña. No era su perfume caro, ese se había borrado debido a la lluvia. Era el olor suyo, el natural, aquel que solo los sentidos desarrollados de un ser que no pertenecía al planeta tierra podría captar.

-Asi que...tienes una imagen bastante...- comentó Lexa.

-Dame un segundo.- pidió Clarke y sin más se levantó y salió disparada hacia el baño.

Lexa quedó inmóvil ante las súbita interrupción. La CEO había estado de camino a su empresa cuando se desató la lluvia obligándola a refugiarse en aquella cafetería. Lexa siempre andaba caminando o en motora. Sus trabajadores más cercanos, la prensa e incluso sus amistades solían reprocharle eso. Nadie entendía el porqué de aquel odio extremo que sentía la castaña hacia los vehículos cerrados.

La castaña había ingresado totalmente mojada a la cafetería y amablemente se había acercado a la camarera a preguntar si era posible subir la temperatura del acondicionador de aire. La muchacha había quedado encantada con la sonrisa dulce de Lexa. Media ciudad reconocía el rostro de la famosa CEO. Mientras caminaba a su mesa, Woods había escuchado la mención de su empresa y se quedó de piedra al escuchar a esa rubia impertinente hablando de aquella forma sobre su persona.

-Soy Raven Reyes.- se presentó la mujer latina que había sido abandonada por la rubia y Lexa le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No quise ser imprudente. Me sorprendió la horrible imagen que tiene de mi tu amiga.- explicó la castaña.

-Ella es un poco exagerada. A veces creo que no es de este mundo.- explicó Raven

-Eso explica porque me dejó con la palabra en la boca.- comentó Lexa sonriendo.

Clarke llegó al baño y trabó la puerta luego de asegurarse que no había nadie. Tenía un extraño ardor en el hombro y una sensación desconocida en el estómago. Se arrojó agua al rostro y frunció el ceño antes de mover a un lado parte de su camisa e intentar mirar en el espejo que era lo que provocaba tal ardor en su hombro. Casi se ahoga cuando vio aquella símbolo de infinito color que hace apenas unas horas no estaba ahí. Supo de inmediato lo que significaba y volvió a pegar un pequeño grito.

-¡No, no, no! Acabo de llamarla lesbiana obsesiva compulsiva hace menos de dos minutos. Ella no puede ser.- le suplicó a su reflejo volviendo a mojarse el rostro.

De un momento a otro se sentía demasiado nerviosa y solo deseaba salir huyendo. Necesitaba distancia. Por su mente estaban pasando demasiados pensamientos. Todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, sentía su corazón latir como loco. No podía pararse frente a aquella mujer, no en esos momentos. Recordó sus ojos verdes, hermosos, con un rastro de burla. Era hermosa...y ¿era su alma gemela?

...X

-Tu amiga tarda. Creo que la avergoncé.- comentó Lexa dando un sorbo a su Caramelo Macchiato. Degustó el sabor y se deleitó en el cálido líquido. Sus ojos verdes clavados en la latina, deleitándose en las imagen frente a ella. Había aprendido a apreciar los colores y la belleza después de tantos años de oscuridad.

-Seguro se cayó de camino acá. Es un poco torpe...e imprudente.- comentó Reyes con una sonrisa. Ciertamente la mujer delante de ella era una de sus idolos. Lexa Woods era todo un símbolo de inspiración para mucha gente.

-Bueno...tengo que irme...la lluvia a pasado.- comentó la castaña.

-Oh, claro, disculpa a Clarke. Y...quizás estoy tentando mi suerte pero... ¿aceptarías que te entregue una solicitud para el puesto de ingeniero que está vacante en tu empresa?- preguntó Raven agarrando la cartera que Clarke había dejado sobre la mesa y rebuscando ahí para hallar una de las hojas que la rubia habia estado dejando en los lugares donde solicitó empleo.

-¿Estás interesada en el puesto?- cuestionó Lexa sorprendida antes de agarrar la hoja. Inmediatamente sonrió cuando leyó el papel.

-Yo no...Clarke. Realmente necesita el trabajo y...es una excelente ingeniera. Fue la mejor de la clase y...aunque dijo esas cosas sobre ti...

-No le tomaré en cuanta su opinión sobre mi. Se dicen muchas cosas por ahí, no me sorprende que piense que soy esa clase de persona. No te aseguro que le de el puesto, pero leeré esto.- aseguró Lexa poniéndose de pie y dedicándole una sonrisa a Reyes.

-Gracias, es una verdadera sorpresa descubrir que no eres como te pintan.- admitió la latina.

-¿Una lesbiana obsesiva compulsiva que quiere moverte al lado oscuro?- bromeó Lexa, la latina se sonrojó.

-Eso y...no eres la arrogante y despota CEO que mira a todos por encima del hombro.- explicó Reyes.

-Creo que tengo que hablar con la presa. A este paso dirán que soy la nueva Hitler.- habló la castaña y Raven solo sonrió.

-Ni lo digas...

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerte. Este es mi número personal. Quizás algún día quieras salir y no tengas con quien. Y podrías pensar en invitar a Lexa Woods.- comentó la castaña colocando su tarjeta en la mesa. Luego se inclinó hacia Raven, depositando un beso en su mejilla y sin más se dirigió a la salida.

-Oh, Dios, si que quiere pasarme al lado oscuro.- susurró Reyes siguiéndola con la mirada. Percatándose de inmediato de que la camarera que les había atendido había alcanzado a la castaña en la puerta.

-¡Pensé que nunca se iría!

Raven saltó ante la voz de su amiga. Sacó la mirada de la puerta y se encontró con Clarke de rodillas a su lado ocultándose para no ser vista por la CEO. Reyes la miró y sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada que intentó cubrir con sus manos.

-¿Qué mierda haces, Clarke? Pareces una cría.- se burló la latina. La rubia se levantó buscando a la ojiverde con los ojos. Al comprobar que ya se había ido tomó asiento frente a su amiga.

-¿Qué tanto hablaban?- preguntó Clarke, Raven sonrió y se sonrojó sin siquiera mirarla.

La rubia frunció el ceño. Raven era una heterodudosa, y había visto como la CEO la había besado en la mejilla, casi en los labios. La latina admiraba profundamente a Lexa Woods, nunca lo había ocultado.

-La vi primero, Reyes. Ni te le acerques.- habló de repente Clarke ganándose toda la atención de su amiga.

-Técnicamente la vi yo primero...pero ¿por qué hablamos de eso?- cuestionó Raven

-Porque se te cayeron las bragas al verla y definitivamente no es para ti.- respondió Griffin.

-No estas hablando enserio...

-La vi darte su número. Comienza a sacar la tarjeta.- indicó Clarke.

-¿Perdón? No, esta tarjetita es mía. Pienso llamarla mañana mismo y decirle que quiero un descuento en la compra de un robot. Y que tengo las indicaciones de como debe lucir.- se burló Raven, no tenía intención alguna de llamar a la CEO, pero quería molestar a Clarke.

-Vas a darme esa tarjeta en este momento, Raven. Mi destino depende de que me la des.- ordenó Clarke extendiendo su mano

-Deja. ¿Que mosca te pico? ¿No decías que Lexa era una Nazi?- cuestionó Reyes

-No me importa lo que dije. Esta Clarke delante de ti es otra y necesito esa tarjeta.

-¿Para qué?

-Para hablarle a Lexa, por supuesto. No creo que me la vuelva a encontrar de casualidad.- respondió la rubia.

-Bueno...si decide contratarte la veras todos los días.- comentó Reyes tranquilamente.

-¿Contratarme? Espera... ¿Qué hiciste?

-Le di una de tus hojas, dijo que la miraría.- comentó la latina con una sonrisa.

-Te amo, eres la puta ama, Reyes.

-¿Te fumaste algo en el baño, cierto? Hace media hora odiabas a Lexa y decías que tenía una empresa de mierda.- comentó Raven confundida por el drástico cambio en la actitud de la rubia.

-No odiaba a Lexa, ni siquiera la había visto.

-¿Nunca? ¿Tu en qué agujero vives?- interrogó Raven no pudiendo creer que su amiga jamás hubiese visto una foto de la famosa CEO.

\- ¡Me estoy preguntando lo mismo! ¿Como no la conocí antes?- se quejó la rubia y suspiró recordando a la castaña.

Había llamado a sus padres en el baño y contado todo, la charla con ellos la tranquilizó y luego la puso nerviosa. La reglas entre su gente con respeto a las almas gemelas eran muy claras. Se conocían, reconocían y luego inmediatamente la atracción instantánea entre ambos los obligaba a no separarse.

De solo pensar en Lexa su corazón se aceleraba. Era una especie de amor a primera vista. Su gente decía que tu alma gemela existía para complementarte. Era como unir por fin dos piezas creadas para estar juntas. Clarke había buscando amor de muchas formas, y nunca sintió su corazón latir tanto como con la mirada de aquellos preciosos ojos verdes.

-¿Estas bien, Clarke? - interrogó Raven, la rubia tenía los ojos oscurecidos y un gesto de embobamiento en el rostro.

-¡Si! Estaba pensando.- explicó Clarke intentando dejar de pensar en la CEO que recién habia conocido. Quería volver a verla. Y conocerla más. Estaban hechas la una para la otra...solo necesitaba que sus caminos volviesen a coincidir.

Continuará...


	3. Lex Corp

**Capitulo 3**: 

_Lex Corp_

Alexandria Woods, o Lexa, como le decían sus familiares mas cercanos, era una persona seria y exigente. Habia levantado su empresa con la ayuda de su madre. Con el propósito de ayudar a otros a su manera. Muchos decían que su tecnología podría llegar a levantar sospechas en el gobierno debido a su alto desarrollo, pero ella intentaba llamar la atención lo menos posible. Sus robots eran su más reciente e innovador lanzamiento, artefactos altamente inteligentes y extremadamente delicados.

La castaña estaba preparando el camino para su más extraordinario invento. Bueno, habia sido creación de su madre, pero ella lo habia modificado. Era un chip capacitado para funcionar como neuronas en el cerebro. Podría ser de ayuda para muchas personas con necesidades especiales.

Como ella en algún momento dado lo habia sido.

-No me pases llamadas, Octavia, necesito un momento.- pidió por el intercomunicador la castaña acomodándose en su asiento con una taza de caramelo macchiato entre sus manos mientras observaba a la pelirroja sentada delante de ella.

-¿Vamos a jugar, cariño? Me tienes muy abadonada.-comentó Costia levantándose de su silla y rodeando la mesa para acariciar los hombros tensos de la CEO.

-No, Costia, tenemos negocios pendientes. No me gusta tener puestos vacíos en la empresa.- respondió la ojiverde moviéndose hacia adelante para abrir el computador portátil que había estado utilizando hace unos minutos.

Costia conocía a Lexa hace apenas dos años. Habían congeniado inmediatamente y solían compartir la cama con mucha frecuencia. La pelirroja era gerente y estaba muy interesada en atrapar a la escurridiza Lexa. Esa mujer que daba la imagen de ser fría, pero en la cama era un ser candente y adorable.

-Tengo muchas ganas de poseerte sobre esta mesa, jefa.- susurró Costia mordiendo el lóbulo de la castaña. Lexa suspiró y se puso de pie acomodando su corbata.

-Costia, no tengo ganas. ¿Entiendes? No quiero tener que decirlo de forma que te ofenda. Vamos atrabajar.- ordenó la castaña clavando sus profundos ojos verdes en la pelirroja que asintió regresando a su silla.

-Entonces...esta es la ingeniera que pienso contratar. Es joven y terminó hace no mucho sus estudios. O sea que tiene todo fresco en su cabeza y la vitalidad de la juventud. Creo que será una buena adquisición.- explicó Costia extendiendo la hoja de la seleccionada hacia la CEO. La castaña solo miró la foto de soslayo volviendo a observar su computadora.

-Griffin...- susurró asintiendo a modo de aprobación.

-No sé de dónde la sacaste, pero definitivamente es mejor que todos los que vinieron a presentarse.- admitió la pelirroja.

_Trampas del destino. Personas que aparecen de la nada. _Pensó la castaña, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Al final no tenía porque darle una explicación a su empleada.

...X

Clarke no podía creerlo. La habían llamado de Lex Corp. Al parecer el trabajo como ingeniera era suyo. Debía pasar a firmar contrato y a hablar con la mujer encargada del mismo. La rubia despertó emocionada y bajó a comer con una sonrisa. Sus padres estaban desayunando cuando la rubia se sentó a la mesa. Los saludó con besos y ellos la interrogaron sobre el trabajo. Les contó superficialmente, no quería emocionarse demasiado sin haber firmado el contrato.

-Entonces...no has vuelto a hablar con tu alma gemela. Ha pasado una semana.- comentó su padre.

Clarke no respondió de inmediato. Fingió estar con la boca llena y luego se llevó el zumo a los labios para ganar mas tiempo. Raven le habia dado el número de Lexa, ella había estado peleando consigo misma porque deseaba llamarla y escuchar su voz. Su lado racional le recordaba que sería muy extraño llamar a la CEO cuando ni siquiera se conocían realmente.

-Ella es una persona importante...ni siquiera sé si cree en las almas gemelas.- explicó la rubia.

-¿Ella?- preguntó el padre de la rubia ahogándose.

-Ella...- susurró Clarke sintiendo que se hundía un poco en el asiento.

-Oh...- susurró Abby tomando de su jugo de naranja.

-¿Les incomoda?

-Claro que no cariño, no eliges a tu alma gemela. Habéis sido separadas desde el momento en que nacisteis para estar juntas. Ella es la persona correcta para ti.- le aseguró su madre colocando su mano sobre su mano.

-Ella es humana. ¿Y si no le importa que nuestras almas estén ligadas?- interrogó la rubia con inseguridad.

-Siempre puedes oblgiarla. - habló su padre de inmediato y su madre le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué dices? No podría...

-En nuestro planeta pasaba a menudo. La mente puede resistirse un poco, pero con un poco de fuerza...

-¡Jake!- le reprendió Abby

-Solo digo la verdad...

-¡Eso lo hacían los degenerados del planeta! Te recuerdo que por lo que hizo uno de ellos fue que nos atacaron.- le recordó Abby a su marido.

Clarke llevaba sus ojos de uno a otro. Su ceño fruncido y la confusión expandiéndose por toda su cara. No conocía mucho sobre como su planeta había explotado. Nunca cuestionó sobre el evento. Y nunca quiso saber.

\- Tampoco era una cosa tan horrible. - murmuró Jake.

-Violar a una joven es algo grave, Jake.- murmuró Aby apretando su tenedor. Siempre habían discrepado un poco en el asunto.

-No fue una violación.- replicó Jake.

-¡Por supuesto que lo fue! Él la forzó incialmente, ella cedió porque es su naturaleza como alma gemela, pero no era lo que quería.- sentenció Aby y se hizo una pausa preñada en la cual Clarke miraba fijamente su plato.

-Tengo que ir a...la empresa...- habló Clarke cuando sus padres no dijeron nada mas. Prácticamente no habia comido, pero prefería no hacerlo y huir de ese ambiente cargado de incomodidad.

-Exito cariño.- le dijo su madre intentando sonreír.

...X

Lex Corp era enorme. La empresa se alzaba cual alta como una torre imponente e incapaz de ser derribada. La ojiazul caminaba hacia el interior mirando todo embelesada. Su pantalón negro se abrazaba superficialmente a sus piernas en conjunto con una blusa blanca que camuflajeaba perfectamente sus pechos. Concienzudamente habia decidido que lo último que deseaba era utilizar ropa que se pudiese utilizar como pretesto para provocar situaciones incómodas.

-Buenos días.- saludó con una sonrisa a la recepcionista que tenia mala cara y quien ni siquiera le regresó la palabra. Clarke no supo que hacer cuando la mujer levantó un dedo pidiendo silencio y le dio la espalda mirando dentro de un cajón.

La rubia mordió su labio inferior mirando su reloj de mano. Estaba a tiempo para su reunión. Solo deseaba que la mujer que se había presentado como Costia no fuese desagradable. El corazón de Clarke dio un ligero salto cuando recordó que había una alta posibilidad de ver a Lexa Woods. De oler su perfume y observar sus profundos ojos verdes.

-¿Qué quieres? Si vienes a pedir empleo tenemos las plazas llenas.- le advirtió la mujer semi rubia de mala manera. La ojiazul leyó Anya en su name tap y mentalmente la colocó en su libro de gente desagradable.

-Tengo una cita con Costia. Para el puesto en ingeniería.- explicó Clarke.

-La señorita Anderson canceló todas sus reuniones por cuestiones personales. Se le reasignará un día y se le llamará.- le puso al tanto la mujer sin si quiera sacar su mirada de su computadora. Clarke no podía creer que esta fuese la empresa que se decía "pueblo amigable"

-Entiendo, pero...

-No hay peros señorita.- le cortó Anya rodando los ojos.

-¡Que mañana! Venía con un ojo en las nubes y uno en el camino. ¡Ya me he mojado lo suficiente!- interrumpió una voz cargada de simpatía. Un escalofrío recorrió a Clarke mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como aquellos brazos se apoyaban del mostrador.

-Buenos días, señorita Woods. Su cita para las 8:30 la espera en la sala de juntas.- habló Anya cambiando radicalmente su actitud. La rubia de ojos azules miraba fijamente el mostrador. Un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo cuando se sintió observaba.

-¿Y la señorita, quién es?- cuestionó Lexa removiendo sus gafas de sol. Clarke levantó la mirada hacia ella, encontrándose con los ojos verdes más hermosos que hubiese visto.

-Hola.- fue lo único que salió por los labios de la rubia. Anya frunció el ceño.

-Hola, señorita, Griffin. ¿Lista para trabajar?- le cuestionó Lexa levantando una de sus cejas.

-La señorita Costia está enferma, jefa. La señorita Griffin venía a firmar contrato. Pienso darle una cita para dentro de dos días. - le explicó Anya.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la castaña, la ojiazul la miró con curiosidad.

-Porque la señorita Anderson...

-¿Esta empresa no funciona sin Costia? Dele usted el contrato, que firme y que comience a trabajar hoy mismo. - sentenció Lexa y Clarke no podía creer que esa chica de rostro dulce tuviese la capacidad de tener tal autoridad y poder sobre otros.

-Sí, de inmediato.- croó Anya moviendo las manos para abrir uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Deme el contrato.- ordenó Woods. Clarke sentía un poco pena por la semi rubia, pero en realidad muy poco porque había sido una idiota.

-Aquí tiene, jefa.- le tendió el documento casi en tiempo récord.

Lexa suspiró antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar. Clarke ladeó el rostro contemplando su retaguardia ir de un lado a otro cubierta por un pantalón blanco. Los ojos azules subieron rápidamente de aquella parte de la anatomía de su alma gemela encontrándose con el cuerpo inmóvil de la castaña.

-¿Piensa moverse, señorita Griffin?- cuestionó Lexa girando el rostro.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron Clarke solo asintió y se movió para seguirla. La hubiese seguido al fin del mundo si era necesario. Caminaron por algunos minutos en silencio. Pasaron varias puertas hasta llegar a un área abierta. Los ruidos de conversaciones y máquinas resonaban. La castaña se detuvo y entró a una pequeña oficina. Dentro estaba un hombre observando fijamente unos planos.

-McCreary.- saludó Lexa, el hombre levantó los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, jefa. ¿qué la trae por aquí?

-Ella es Clarke, tomará el puesto vacante. Este es su contrato, léeselo. Le dices sus horarios y obligaciones. Trátala bien.- advirtió Lexa.

La castaña y el hombre intercambiaron miradas. Luego él observó con curiosidad a la rubia de ojos azules que nerviosamente jugueteaba con su pulsera. Lexa se dirigió a la salida e instintivamente la rubia la siguió con la mirada. Los ojos azules tercamnete fijos en su trasero. McCreary soltó una carcajada llamando la atención se Clarke.

-Que no te vea la señorita Anderson mirando lascivamente a la jefa. Esa mujer está tomada.- le advirtió el hombre y aquellas palabras fueron como un puño directo al estómago de la rubia. ¿Su alma gemela estaba casada? ¿Tendría hijos? ¿Una vida feliz?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Está casada?- Clarke estaba entrando en un común ataque de nervios y el hombre delante de ella parecía divertirse.

-No, no está casada...aun. Pero tu jefa, o sea mi jefa, está interesada en ella. Si quieres un buen horario y conservar tu empleo...mantente lejos.- le explicó el hombre y luego señaló la silla.

...X...

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche cuando Clarke logró cumplir con el número mínimo de trabajo que debía tener completo para ese día. Además de ella, dos ingenieros seguían trabajando entre pláticas. La rubia había entendido lo que tenía que hacer de inmediato, pero le estaba tomando mucho mas tiempo que al resto. Cosa que claramente se debía a que era su primer día. McCreary le había explicado superficialmente, sobrentendiendo que la ojiazul debía estar capacitada y saber que hacer con cada instrumento.

-Nos vemos mañana, Clarke.- le saludó Wells mientras se iba. La rubia le saludó levantando la mano, el chico había sido amable con ella desde que descubrió que era nueva.

Griffin se arrastró hasta las duchas que amablemente la señorita Woods había colocado para el beneficio de sus empleados. La ojiazul solo enjuagó su rostro para quitarse la pereza y se dirigió a la salida revisando au celular. Tenía varios mensajes de Raven y una llamada de su padres.

-Hey, Ray.

-¿Cómo estuvo el primer día, honey? ¿Renunciarás?- preguntó la latina.

-Agotador, pero bastante bien. Este lugar es enorme e increiblemente impresionante.- admitió Clarke mirando el suelo blanco de forma distraída.

-¿Y la moja bragas de tu jefa? ¿Te la encontraste?- Cuestionó Raven divertida.

-Me la encontré.

-¿Algo que quieras contarme?- insistió la latina.

-Por aquí dicen que tiene un lío amoroso con la gerente de producción. O sea, la mujer que puede correrme de este lugar sin consultarle a nadie.- explicó la rubia rodando los otros.

Clarke ya estaba planeando la muerte de Costia. Al final, Lexa Woods era su alma gemela y todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos que debía ser suya de una forma u otra. Era irracional, Clarke lo sabía, odiaba el pensamiento, pero no podía ignorarlo.

-Bueno, era lógico que la mujer tenga sus líos. Llegaste tarde, Griffin.- comentó Raven, pero Clarke escuchó el ruido de unos critales al reventar contra alguna superficie y detuvo su caminar.

La ojiazul estaba subiendo las escaleras, odiaba tomar el ascensor. Estaba cerca del piso antes del lobby. Escuchó otro ruido extraño y empujó la puerta que llevaba al pasillo del piso. Escuchó un gritó y tomó una figura de cristal que estaba en una mesa vacía al tiempo que colgaba la llamada.

-¡Quédate quieta, puta! Si me entregas ese chip no te daré tu merecido. - escuchó Clarke la voz profunda de un hombre. Su cuerpo de tensó ante el silencio que siguió aquellas palabras antes de escuchar una tos.

-¿No vas a hablar? ¿Quieres volver a quedar a oscuras, engendro? Pienso arrancarte esa cosa del cerebro a golpes.- volvió a hablar la voz. Clarke empujó la puerta de aquella oficina para encontrarse a Lexa empujada contra una mesa con un hombre grande apretándole por el cuello. La ventana estaba reventada dejando claro que por ahí se había colado el atacante.

-Vete al infierno.- murmuró la castaña, su voz era rasposa y sus ojos apenas podían permanecer abiertos.

-Zorra.- masculló el hombre que tenía el pasamontañas.

Clarke dio un paso adelante, quedándose inmóvil cuando los ojos verdes de Lexa se encontraron con los suyos. En ellos claramente leyó una orden de no interrumpir. Griffin nunca había sido propensa a seguir órdenes así que decidió agarrar la vela bastante grande de cristal que se encontraba sobre el estante negro junto a la puerta. La figura del robot le pareció demasiado pequeña para noquear al hombre.

-¿Miedo Woods? Seguramente tu padre también lo sintió cuando supo que moriría.- se burló el hombre.

-¿Quién te envió?- interrogó Lexa y disimuladamente lanzó una mirada a la rubia para que no siguiese acercándose.

Clarke sabía que la castaña no quería ser defendida, pero aquello no le parecía muy lógico asi que decidió no hacerle caso. Antes de que el hombre pudiese responder, la rubia se acercó dando pasos rápidos. El sujeto la escuchó de inmediato, soltando a Lexa y girándose.

Griffin pegó un gritó y se movió hacia atras cuando una bala perforó la frente del hombre. Lexa se cubrió la cabeza con las manos instintivamente. La rubia miró entonces hacia la ventana con vista panorámica: el miedo visible en sus ojos azules. Su corazón latía aceleradamente en su pecho y con una mano cubrió su boca.

-¡Jesús! ¡Sabía que esto pasaría!- se lamentó Lexa arrodillándose y buscando el pulso del hombre para corroborar que estaba muerto.

-¿Qué haces? Quien disparó puede estar ahí listo para matarte.- la acusó Clarke mirando hacia la ventana y hacia la castaña intermitentemente.

-No quieren matarme. Primero quieren algo mas importante que mi vida.- murmuró la ojiverde poniéndose de pie para mirar a la rubia.

Clarke no entendía. Sus ojos azules iban de la ventana a Lexa y de la castaña a la ventana. Su cuerpo estaba generando decenas de hormonas para salir huyendo del edificio hasta llegar a un lugar seguro. Todos sus sentidos le indicaban que debía agarrar a la ojiverde del brazo y llevársela a donde nadie pudiese herirle.

-¿Eres una mafiosa? Debe ser eso. No podías ser caliente, rica y decente. ¿O te dedicas al tráfico de órganos? Podría soportar eso. Es ruin, pero podrías hacer cosas peores.

-¿De qué hablas?- le interrumpió la castaña frunciendo el ceño y levantándo el teléfono que descansaba sobre la mesa.

-¡Que eres una jodida criminal a la cual estan buscando para matar! ¿Por qué no podias ser una tierna florista?- se quejó la rubia, sabía que estaba siendo dramática pero se debía a que estaba nerviosa.

-Ha entrado un hombre a atacarme. Alguien lo ha matado, manda a llamar a la policia.- ordenó Lexa, estaba tan tranquila que la rubia pensó que esto debía ser el día a día de Alexandra Woods.

-¿Tu estás bien? Tienes marcas en tu cuello.- habló Clarke acercándose a la castaña que se había dejado caer en el sillón de cuero.

-Después de la primera vez ya los intentos de asesinato no son tan atemorrizantes.- susurro la ojiverde cerrando sus ojos ante la atónita mirada de la ojiazul.

-Quizás deberías mejorar la seguridad si esto ha pasado varias veces.- indicó la rubia, había preocupación en su mirada.

-Nadie puede protegerme de un fantasma. - comentó Lexa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó Clarke pasando junto al cuerpo sin vida, olvidándose del francotirador que seguramente seguía afuera.

-Detente. Vuelve sobre tus pies.- le ordenó Lexa, la rubia obedeció de inmediato y retrocedió casi hasta la puerta.

-Lo siento. No quería meterme en tu espacio yo...

-No quieren matarme a mi. No quiere decir que no te maten a ti.- explicó Lexa poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la rubia que seguía inmóvil frente a la puerta.

-No debías haber visto todo esto. Ahora tienen tu rostro y podrías correr peligro.- le advirtió la castaña.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-No lo sé. Si no hubieses interrumpido quizas lo sabría.- le acusó la ojiverde.

-Iba a matarte.- habló Clarke, pero eso no parecía importarle mucho a Woods.

-Solo quería el chip.- restó importancia Lexa.

-¿Que chip? ¿El de tus robots?- preguntó la ojiazul.

-Si te digo correrías tanto peligro como yo. Y tendría que matarte porque seguramente te pondrías en mi contra al final.

-Jamás.- habló Griffin sin pensar.

-¿Cómo?

-Que yo...wow tus ojos son hermosos. - Clarke había perdido el hilo de la conversación y se sentía embelesada por los ojos de su alma gemela.

-Tus ojos también son lindos.- replicó Lexa mirándola detenidamente. La primera vez que se habían encontrado, Woods había estado mas interesada en la ardiente latina de mirada descarada. Al final la rubia solo había estado diciendo cosas negativas sobre su persona. Ahora que la castaña miraba detenidamente a la rubia podía decir que la ojiazul era realmente guapa.

-Gracias.- susurró la rubia y algo dentro de ella se sentía feliz al saber que su alma gemela la encontraba bonita a la vista.

-Pero debemos irnos. Y por tu seguridad, debes venir conmigo.- susurró Lexa tomándola de la mano, Clarke sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y mariposas en su estómago.

-¿Ir a donde?- cuestionó la ojiazul.

-A un lugar seguro.- respondió Lexa.

Continuará...

ReySwan: buenoo...optuvo el trabajo por lo menos xD Gracias por comentar.


	4. The Lair

**Capítulo 4**

_The Lair_

Lexa había confirmado, a lo largo de los años, cuanta maldad podía almacenarse en una persona. La castaña había conseguido levantar su empresa en los últimos cuatro años, con esfuerzo y dedicación. Su único plan era mejorar las vidas de aquellos que adquiriesen sus productos. Por eso los precios eran accesibles para el ser humano de economía promedio.

La CEO tenía solo veinte años cuando recibió la primera amenaza hacía su persona. Apenas llevaba un año en el marco empresarial y los fantasmas del pasado venían a asediarle. Las amenazas recibidas no le importaron en un inicio. Porque el dinero suele ganar enemigos y la ojiverde no pensaba dejarse amedrentar. Pero entonces las amenazas se transformaron en intentos de asesinato y en ataques directos hacia su persona.

Lexa Venecia Woods había experimentado desde ataques a mitad de un callejón luego de salir de un bar, hasta intentos de atraparle al abandonar uno de sus apartamentos. Usualmente, la atacaban en su propia empresa. La castaña en un inicio, no entendía porqué las amenazas habían llegado tan lejos. Eso, hasta que recibió una nota donde el remitente le ofrecía una tregua.

Aparentemente, el único motivo que impulsaba a su perseguidor era el chip que había permitido a la ojiverde recuperar su vista. Lexa se sorprendió cuando supo que existía alguien que conocía sobre aquella operación a la cual fue sometida al cumplir los diez y seis. Solo sus familiares más cercanos conocían de su ceguera.

La ojiverde no estaba dispuesta a poner su chip en manos de criminales. Era una tecnología demasiado delicada y avanzada; en las manos equivocadas podía ser un peligro. Lexa sabía que la mente humana podía ser muy perversa. Si la persona que ahora le amenazaba estaba relacionada al accidente ocurrido cuando era pequeña, era alguien maquiavélico y muy peligroso.

La ciudad era un lugar inseguro, en cualquier esquina podían atacarte. La castaña solía caminar a todos lados, conocía los sitios mas arriesgados y los mas seguros. De esa manera, y con ayuda de su mejor amigo Linconl encontró un área subterránea abandonada. Era una vieja vía de tren que estaba en desuso y que la castaña se arregló para comprar de forma anónima.

En aquella área, luego de un año de trabajo, la castaña creó una especie de guarida. Estaba en el centro de la ciudad, en un área tan evidente que pocas personas pensarían que se trataba de un escondite. Quedaba a varios minutos de su empresa, y la ojiverde siempre daba varias vueltas por la ciudad antes de dirigirse hacia allá.

Cuando ella y Clarke salieron de Lex Corp luego de ataque, era muy de noche, pero la ciudad siempre estaba concurrida. La rubia iba tras la ojiverde, siguiéndole el paso con facilidad y mirándole con curiosidad. La castaña se percató de la descarada mirada que recorría su cuerpo con muy poco disimulo, pero decidió no comentar al respecto.

-Entonces... ¿vamos al cuartel de policia? - cuestionó Clarke mientras seguían caminando, segun la rubia sin rumbo aparente.

-No.- respondió la castaña y giró en una esquina dirigiéndose a unas escaleras que se veían bastante abandonadas y que conectaban con el subterráneo.

-Perdona que dude de tu significado de seguridad, pero un área desolada y oscura no creo que sea un lugar muy seguro.- comentó la ojiazul fijándose en las pocas luces que iluminaban las escaleras por las cuales estaban bajando. Varios letreros señalaban que era un tren fuera de uso, así que la ojiazul no entendían que hacían bajando hacia allá.

-Perdonada. - murmuró Woods mientras llegaba a un largo y grueso pasillo donde todavía estaban las vías del tren.

-¿Esto es una especie de broma? No creo...

-¿Alguna vez haces algo sin cuestionar? - interrogó la castaña rodando los ojos.

-No si se trata de lugares aterradores.

-Esto no es un lugar aterrador. Demonos prisa, estamos llegando.- murmuró la castaña y aceleró sus pasos obligando a Griffin a caminar más rápido para alcanzarla.

La ojiazul no entendía en lo mas mínimo el comportamiento de su alma gemela, pero tampoco quería seguir cuestionándole. Caminaron en silencio el resto del camino. Unos diez minutos mas tarde, al fin la castaña se detuvo. Habían llegado a una pared de adoquines y la rubia estaba por comentar cuán estupida habían sido la caminata.

Antes de que la ojiazul dijese algo, Woods empujó un adoquín en específico. El ruido de algo moviéndose llenó el lugar y en segundos había aparecido una puerta de acero delante de ellas con un panel instalado en el medio. La rubia miró con curiosidad como la castaña colocaba su mano en el panel y la puerta se hacía a un lado permitiéndoles la entrada.

-Cool.- susurró Clarke antes de seguir a Lexa dentro de la guarida.

Las luces se encendieron en el preciso momento que la puerta se cerró tras ellas. Griffin miró los alrededores sorprendida. Estaban en un pequeño vestíbulo. A algunos metros, en una esquina a la izquierda, habia un mueble negro en forma de L delante de un enorme televisor. A la derecha había una barra de cristal separando la cocina de los demás espacios. De frente, a algunos metros, un largo pasillo conectaba todas esas partes con otras áreas de aquella guarida.

La rubia fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un ladrido. Un hermoso pastor alemán color negro y café había aparecido en el vestíbulo y comenzado a llamar la atención de Lexa. La castaña se había visto obligada a arrodillarse para acariciar a su tierno y juguetón amigo. Clarke estaba segura de que nunca un perro le había mirado con el amor que aquel animal peoyectaba hacia la ojiverde.

-Comandante no seas pegajoso.- susurró Lexa cuando el animal le lamió el rostro.

La castaña empujó a su amigo juguetonamente y el perro le ladró. Griffin incluso pensó que el animal estaba sonriendo en esos momentos. Cuando la castaña se puso de pie, colocando su cartera sobre la barra de cristal, el animal fijó su atención en la rubia y esta no pudo resistirse a intentar acariciarle.

-Hola, Comandante.- saludó Clarke de forma dulce mientras se acercaba al Pastor Aleman. El perro le olió, pero rápidamente perdió interés por ella y corrió hacia la ojiverde.

-Sentado, Comandante.- Le dijo Lexa cuando el animal intentó trepar sus patas sobre sus pantalones blancos.

A Clarke le parecía la imagen más tierna del mundo. La rubia ya podía imaginarse viviendo en esa casa. Acostada en el sillón negro con el perro a un lado y Lexa al otro. La parte poco racional de su ser le decía que era una gran idea. Ella, su alma gemela y Comandante. Era perfecto.

-Te traje aquí porque no sé cuan seguro sea para ti andar sola luego de que ese francotirador te halla visto. Creo que, por tu bien, te pondré algún guardaespaldas.- comentó Lexa llamando la atención de Griffin.

-¿Debo quedarme aqui?- preguntó la rubia intentando no fijarse en como la castaña había sacado sus zapatos y comenzaba a sujetar su cabello en un moño alto mientras se movía por la cocina.

-Hoy es lo mas seguro.- respondió Lexa abriendo la lacena.

Clarke seguía sus movimientos sin saber bien que debía decir o preguntar. La castaña había sacado la comida del perro y se estaba arrodillando a servirle mientras el animal no hacía mas que mover su rabo de un lado a otro en señal de alegría. Griffin suspiró, podía comprender pefectamente al Comandante: tener a Lexa prestándole atención debía ser lo mas emocionante del mundo.

-Entonces...ese franco...

-Clarke, no confío lo sufiente en ti para contarte nada. Te traje aquí porque no quiero sentirme culpable de tu muerte. No pienso contarte porqué intentan matarme así que ponte cómoda y deja de hacer preguntas.- le interrumpió Lexa sin darle una mirada siquiera.

-Lo siento, no quería entrometerme.- comentó Clarke bajando la mirada al suelo. Escuchó a Woods suspirar y su corazón se entristeció un poco. Su alma estaba conectada a la ojiverde, y sentir que esta desconfiaba de ella le hacía sentir mal, aunque su cabeza le decia que era lógico.

_\- _Yo_..._ no quiero ser agresiva contigo. Te agradezco que me defendieras...solo no mas preguntas, por favor.- pidió mas amablemente Lexa y Griffin levantó el rostro al percatarse de su cambio de actitud y de la suavidad de su voz.

-Eres la jefa...es casi un debes defenderte.- comentó la rubia con una sonrisa y la castaña no dudo en sonreír también mientras guardaba la comida de Comandante.

-Entonces... ¿Te parece bien quedarte?- cuestionó Lexa apoyando sus manos de la barra de cristal. La rubia se encogió de hombros, su rostro dejando ver que también le parecía la opción mas segura.

-Voy a hacer unas llamadas, no quiero que nadie se preocupe por mi.- comentó la rubia.

Lexa estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, la ojiazul se alejó hacia la sala. Se dejó caer en el sillon negro, su cuerpo hundiéndose deliciosamente en la suavidad del mismo. Griffin volvió a pensar que sería perfecto solo permanecer en ese sillón con su alma gemela toda su vida. Sj ladk racional le recordó que no conocía realmente a Woods. Clarke ignoró sus pensamientos, buscando en su teléfono el número de su casa para avisar a sus padres que ko llegaría a dormir.

Woods observó con curiosidad a Griffin. La ojiazul hablaba en susurros imposibles de ser escuchados. La ojiverde se rindió, no podría escuchar lo que su nueva ingeniera estaba diciendo por teléfono. La CEO abrió la nevera, sacando dos pizzas congeladas y colocándolas en la barra mientras Comandante se movía entre sus piernas.

Lexa era fan de la cocina; especialmente amaba cocinar dulces. Aun así sus habilidades a la hora de preparar los alimentos eran casi nulas. Debido a eso la castaña siempre tenía alimentos congelados en el refrigerador. La lacena estaba llena de muchos ingredientes que pocas veces eran utilizados cuando la ojiverde decidía que era un buen día para hornear.

Mientras Woods calentaba la comida, su mirada viajaba hacia la rubia. Clarke se había puesto de pie cerca del televisor y parecía discutir con alguien. La CEO se preguntó si la ojiazul tendría pareja: quizás esta le estaba cuestionándo porqué no llegaría a la casa. Y al pensar en ello la castaña no pudo evitar preguntarse que se sentiría que alguien estuviese esperándote en casa.

-¿Todo bien?- cuestionó Woods colocando la comida en dos platos y ubicando estos en la barra.

-Mi madre un poco intensa a veces. Se preocupa demasiado.- explicó la ojiazul sentándose en uno de los taburetes grises delante de la barra.

-Mi madre es igual, bueno...estaría preocupada si supiese lo que ha estado ocurriendome.- comentó Lexa con una donrisa mientras empujaba un plato con comida hacia la rubia.

-¿La policia no ha hecho nada con respecto a los ataques?- cuestionó Griffin frunciendo el ceño y la CEO se encogió de hombros.

-Les pedí discreción con respecto a ellos. Están...trabajando en el caso.- respondió la castaña yendo hacia la nevera a ver que había de beber.

-No sé cómo puedes hablar de los ataques como si fuesen algo normal.- murmuró Griffin con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos en la espalda de Lexa.

-¿Jugo de mango?- ofreció Lexa mientras se giraba hacia Clarke y la rubia se limitó a asentir.

-Verás, Griffin. La primera vez que ocurrió estaba realmente espantada, apenas logré dormir. Pero...ya me he ido acostumbrando a ello. Sigue siendo aterrador, pero he tomado mis precauciones.- explicó Woods colocando un vaso de jugo frente a la ojiazul y volviendo a ubicarse en el taburete delante de la rubia.

-Quizás deberías comprarte un auto...he escuchado que siempre caminas a todos lados. Te expones a...

-No me gustan los autos.- interrumpió la ojiverde sin siquiera hacer contacto con los ojos de su acompañante.

-Pues es poco lógico que una persona con tanto dinero camine a todos lados.- insistió la rubia.

-¿Sabes cuánta gente muere en accidentes automovilísticos?- cuestionó Lexa

-La gente muere en aviones, saliendo de su casa, en su cama y en cualquier sitio.- respondió Griffin.

-No entiendes.- murmuró Woods.

Clarke pensó en insistir con el tema, pero se percató de la tensión que irradiaba la castaña. La rubia de inmediato supo que había algo que Lexa no estaba diciendo y prefirió no seguir presionando.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de trabajo?- preguntó Lexa y la ojiazul se sorprendió del repentino cambio de tema.

-Muy bien. Tienen una maquinaría muy avanzada, me ha costado un poco comprender todo, pero me la he apañado bien.- respondió la rubia.

-Las piezas que se hacen en tu departamento de trabajo son las mas complicadas y delicadas. Un error podría ser perjudicial.- comentó la castaña, mas por hacer conversación que por otra cosa.

-Eso explica porque varias personas revisan la misma pieza.- murmuró Griffin.

-Usualmente Costia pasa a hacer la revisión final de todo. Toma varias horas.- murmuró Lexa girándose para colocar su plato en el fregadero.

-¿Es la jefa de nuestra área, cierto?- preguntó Clarke. La rubia sabía la contestación, pero estaba interesada en saber más sobre la mujer aue aparentemente estaba interponiendose entre ella y su alma gemela.

-Sí. Es una mujer exigente, pero podrás sobrevivir a ella.- murmuró Lexa tomando el plato de Clarke para unirlo al suyo en el fregadero.

-La gente dice que es tu ¿novia?- susurró Griffin con el tono mas casual que encontró.

Lexa se ubicó en el taburete delante de la rubia con una sonrisa. Clarke la miraba con ambas cejas levantadas, esperando una respuesta que no parecia llegar. La castaña dejó escapar una corta risa mirando sus manos y cuando levantó la mirada la ojiazul comprobó que seguia sonriendo.

-Tus compañeros se enojarán decubren que estás contándome los chismes que dicen sobre mi.- comentó Lexa.

-Algo me dice que ya conoces todos los chismes.- replicó la ojoazul.

-Algunos...- murmuró Woods.

-No respondiste.- insistió Clarke.

-¿Responder que?- cuestionó Lexa levantando una de sus cejas.

-¿Es tu novia?- interrogó la ojiazul.

-Es una empleada muy cercana a mi, eso es todo.- respondió la castaña y sin mas bajó de su taburete.

A Clarke aquella respuesta no le gustó en lo más mínimo. Era evidente que Lexa tenía un tipo de relación con la llamada Costia. La parte irracional de Griffin solo quería agarrar a la castaña y marcarle con su nombre para que aquella mujer sin rostro no la volviese a tocar. Por suerte, la parte racional le recordaba que esa mujer había llegado antes que ella y que si la castaña la quería ella tendría que hacerse a un lado.

Una hora mas tarde, Clarke se encontraba vistiendo una pijama de pequeños gatitos blancos. Lexa le había prestado ropa de dormir. La rubia había tenido que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no ronronear al sentirse envuelta por algo que pertenecía a su alma gemela.

-Mi habitación esta al lado, tengo el sueño ligero asi que si ocurre cualquier cosa solo llámame.- comentó la castaña mientras llevaba a Griffin a una habitación perfactamente amueblada.

La ojiazul intentó dormirse, pero su cabeza estaba dando vueltas en los acontecimientos de ese noche. Tenía muchas dudas con respecto al intento de asesinato contra Lexa. La castaña se había mostrado despreocupada al respecto, pero Clarke no podía evitar pensar que la CEO debía estar asustada.

Una parte de Griffin la impulsaba a desear ir a la habitación de Lexa y abrazarla. Envolverla entre sus brazos, acariciar su cabello y decirle que todo estaría bien. Su cabeza le recordaba que eran dos desconocidas y que aún siendo su alma gemela debía conocerla para poder enamorarse realmente de ella.

La rubia cayo dormida luego de debatir internamente entre ir a donde la castaña o no. El sueño la venció en medio de su discurso mental sobre porqué ir a la habitación de la CEO era una terrible y ridícula alternativa.

Cuando Clarke abrió sus ojos la mañana siguiente fue debido a que unos molestos ladridos atravesaron la puerta. La ojiazul escuchó una hermosa risa que de inmediato relacionó con su alma gemela. Volvió a escuchar ladridos cargados de gozo y mas risas. Oh Griffin podría acostumbrarse a despertar así.

La rubia salió del cuarto restregando sus ojos. Fue directa hacia el baño. Allí agarró el cepillo de dientes que Lexa le había dado y se lavó la boca. Mojó su rostro quitando la pereza de ellos. Cuando salió del baño escuchó la voz de Lexa a lo lejos.

-Costia voy a tardar un poco mas en llegar. Lo siento, olvidé la reunión. - susurraba Lexa en vo muy baja.

Silencio por unos segundos...

-Pero tu puedes hacer algo para entretenerlos...- escuchó Griffin a la castaña y su rostro mostró una mueca de disgusto.

Otro momento de silencio.

-Como digas...seré toda tuya en la noche. Solo...hazte cargo de ellos.- susurró Lexa con tono bajo y Clarke sintió nauseas.

Comandante ladró buscando la atención de la CEO y la ojiazul mentalmente felicitó al can. Ya el pastor alemán estaba en su lista de animales buenos y leales. Se encaminó hacia la cocina a paso lento, dándole oportunidad a Lexa para que terminase la conversación.

-Comandante reclama mi atención. Estaré en la empresa en una hora.- se despidió la castaña y dejó el celular sobre la barra para arrodillarse a servirle comida a su amigo.

-¿Dime que no voy tarde?- preguntó Clarke apareciendo en la cocina. Lexa giró el rostro hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa que consiguió que la rubia olvidase la conversación que acababa de escuchar.

-Bueno...debido a los acontecimientos de anoche...tienes permitido llegar tarde. Le avisé al supervisor de tu área, no te dará ningún regaño.- comentó la castaña mientras Griffin apoyaba los codos de la barra.

-Gracias, jefa.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer...aunque no te pedí me salvarás la vida ayer. Llegando a la empresa llamaré a la agencia de guardaespaldas para contratarte uno. Podrás ir a tu casa segura y yo dormiré tranquila.-dijo la ojiverde , pero a la rubia aquella idea no le parecía muy atractiva.

...X

Media hora mas tarde estaban entrando a una cafetería. Lexa se había vestido con tuxedo, pantalones negros y jacket gris. Su cabello caía perfectamente a uno de los lados de su rostro. Griffin batalló consigo misma para dejarle salir de la guarida sin empujarla contra alguna de las paredes.

La rubia se había colocado la misma ropa del día anterior y no estaba muy feliz con ello. La CEO se había ofrecido a acompañarle a su casa para cambiarse, pero Clarke no deseaba que conociese a sus padres. Jack la noche anterior había estado preguntadole a la ojiazul si iba a pasar la noche con su alma gemela y Griffin lo negó. Su padre creía firmemente que las almas gemelas debían forzar su vínculo inmediatamente. Lo menos que deseaba Clarke era espantar a Lexa.

-Le envié un mensaje a un amigo, está trabajando para conseguir al guardaespaldas. Tan pronto aparezca puedes irte a cambiar y luego regresar a la empresa.- comentó Lexa mientras esperaban pacientemente en la fila de la cafetería.

-Gracias.- susurró Clarke.

Woods le dedicó una sonrisa a la ojiazul y esta perdió su mirada por la cafetería intentando distraerse. La ojiverde le miró con curiosidad, como deseando descubrir todos los secretos en la cabeza de aquella impertinente joven. Griffin la encontró mirándole y levantó una de sus cejas divertida.

-¿Qué?- interrogó Clarke con una diminuta sonrisa formándose en la comisura de sus labios.

-Nada.- replicó Lexa y cambió la mirada hacia adelante.

-Teniendo tanto dinero nunca te hubiese imaginado haciendo la fila en una cafetería común y corriente.- se atrevió a comentar la rubia.

-No sé que clase de persona crees que soy, pero soy bastante normal. Voy al supermercado, a la playa, al Mcdonals y hago la fila para comprar mi café.- respondió Woods, su gesto era amable aun cuando no miraba a la ojiazul.

-Y sales con chicas comunes y corrientes.- murmuró Griffin.

-Hablando de chicas comunes. ¿Cómo está tu amiga? - cuestionó la ojiverde.

-¿Raven?- interrogó Clarke.

-Sí. Le di mi numero de teléfono, pero nunca llamó. Al parecer he perdido mi encanto.- comentó Lexa guiñándole a la rubia.

-Ella es hetero.- afirmó Griffin. Raven Reyes definitivamente no era totalmente heterosexual, pero en esos momentos lo menos que necesitaba Griffin era que su alma gemela pensase en la posibilidad de salir con su mejor amiga.

-Oh... ¿segura? - cuestionó Woods frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Comprobado por una larga lista de novios.- aseguró Griffin.

-Eso explica porqué no llamo.- susurró Lexa.

Clarke recordó la tarjeta con el número de la castaña en su diario y se preguntó si Reyes la hubiese llamado. Raven siempre había dicho ser heterosexual, pero también había mostrado mucho interés en Lexa Woods. Era como su fan número uno o algo así.

-Un Latte Macchiato.- pidió la CEO cuando al fin lograron llegar al frente de la fila.

La rubia pidió un café cargado y un bollo suizo. La cajera era una amable mujer de unos cuarenta años que les sonreía mientras tomaba la orden. La ojiazul se deleitó viendo como Lexa lanzaba una que otra broma mientras esperaban sus alimentos.

Caminaron una junto a la otra mientras degustaban sus cafes. Lexa había comenzado a hablarle sobre sus robots y aunque Griffin le prestaba atención, en ocasiones se encontraba mas interesaba en el movimiento de sus labios. Una noche juntas parecía tiempo suficiente para que Woods se sintiese cómoda hablando con ella.

-Espero que ya no pienses que soy una lesbiana loca que intenta pasar a todas a mi lado oscuro. - comentó la castaña mientras Lex Corp. se alzaba a lo lejos.

-Lamento haber dicho eso.- se apresuró Clarke a disculparse.

-Disculpada. Y...espero que podamos...llevarnos bien. Me gusta tener relaciones en buenos términos con mis empleados.- ofreció la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Claro, siempre y cuando me dejes ver a Comandante de nuevo podemos llevarnos bien. - comentó Clarke.

-No sé como lo has hecho, pero te has ganado su corazón. - replicó Lexa.

-Lo llamo el secreto Griffin.

-Seguro eras encantadora de perros en otra vida. - comento la castaña mientras atravesaban las puertas de la empresa y la rubia le empujó ligeramente a la vez que dejaba ver un puchero.

Ninguna era consciente en esos momentos de las miradas lanzadas en su dirección. De pie junto a Anya, en el mostrador de entrada, estaba Costia mirándoles con el ceño fruncido. La pelirroja se giró hacia Anya a preguntar por la rubia desconocida y esta replicó que era la nueva ingeniera.

-Tienes que ir a tu puesto.- dijo Lexa y la rubia asintió.

-Tenga cuidado jefa. - pidió Clarke.

-Lo tengo siempre. El guardaespaldas estará esperándote aquí abajo cuando salgas en la noche. Le daré una foto tuya para que te reconozca. Espero verte por ahí, Griffin.- se despidió Woods y se giró hacia la recepción.

Clarke la vio alejarse, su mirada siguiendo la figura con ojos soñadores: cargados de esperanza. La rubia miró a la CEO hasta que vió a la pelirroja que miraba en su dirección. Woods se había acercado a aquella mujer y la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla. Griffin lo supo de inmediato: esa era Costia. Y no le agradó ni un poco como la mano de la pelirroja se deslizó por la cintura de la castaña indicándole que le siguiese.

Continuará...

ReySwan: Yes, los intentos de asesinato ocurren con frecuencia en la vida de Lexa. :( Costia será una molestia por un tiempo. Gracias por comentar.

Si el capítulo te gusto no dudes en seguir la historia y dejsr un comentario para apoyarme. Besos!!!


	5. En evidencia

**ReySwan: **Lexasabe lo peligrosa que es su vida U.U jajaja Clarke tendrá que ejercer mucha fuerza de voluntad durante varios capitulos XD De Costia diré que...no. Reo que te agrade mucho XD Gracias por comentar besos! 

**imandrewX**: . Es una de mis parejas preferidas. Espero que te guste el capítulo! Besos! 

**Capítulo 5**

_En evidencia_

Lexa odiaba las reuniones largas. Sentarse cruzada de piernas a escuchar un montón de babosos, llamados grupo de asociados, exponer cómo podrían duplicar las ganancias el mes. La castaña intentaba, la mayor parte del tiempo, escuchar lo último que decían para hacer algun comentario que fuese pertinente.

En ese momento la CEO se encontraba con la mirada fija en un hombre que vestía de traje y corbata. El sujetó tenía una reluciente calva que había estado robado la atención de la ojiverde. Pero la castaña pronto se encontró pensando en cierta ojiazul con la que había pasado la noche.

Woods normalmente no se relacionaba con ninguno de sus empleados, únicamente con Costia y esto porque la pelirroja había sido insistente. Pero había algo en esta Clarke Griffin que le había llamado la atención. En un primer momento pensó que quizás simplemente le había atraido el endiabladamente sexy cuerpo que portaba la mujer, pero sabía que iba más allá de eso.

Los pensamientos de la castaña fueron interrumpidos por una caricia en su rodilla. Lexa se tensó un poco, miró hacia Costia a su detecha, pero la mujer seguía mirando hacia adelante al hombre que presentaba.

Woods odiaba cuando la pelirroja tomaba esa actitud mediocre y poco profesional, de un manotazo le hizo alejar la mano. El movimiento no fue pasado por alto por el otro hombre a su izquierda, pero este fingió no percatarse.

El sujeto de la calva seguía presentando unas gráficas y señalando unas cifras ante las miradas del grupo. Lexa miró si reloj de mano preguntándose cuánto mas le tomaría al hombre acabar con el dicho teatro. La castaña estaba meditando en acabar la reunión y pedirles que viniesen el día siguiente cuando volvió a sentir la mano de Costia, pero esta vez sobre su muslo.

Lexa giró el rostro hacia la pelirroja y la encontró sonriendo. Para Costia, el _no_ de la castaña solía significar esfuérzate un poco más para ganártelo. En muchas ocasiones significaba eso. Woods odiaba que la pelirroja no supiese identificar cuando su no solo significaba no. Un poco de mal humor, la ojiverde volvió a empujar la mano de Costia al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Señores, señoras, esta reunión se desplaza hacía mañana a las 10. No me estoy sintiendo muy bien.- anunció la CEO y sin espersr respuesta comenzó a caminar a la salida.

La ojiverde estaba dejándose caer en la silla de su oficina cuando la puerta se abrió. La castaña se acomodó en la silla, sus ojos fijos en la pelirroja y su vestido negro. Costia era hermosa. Lexa no la amaba, pero no podía negar que la mujer era capaz de volver loco a cualquiera.

-Me encanta cuando te pones toda arrisca y malhumorada. ¿Ocurrió algo preciosa?- preguntó Costia empujando la silla de Lexa y subiendo sobre ella. Las manos de la castaña fueron de inmediato a los muslos de la pelirroja. Apretando la piel suave que encontró.

-No me gusta que me toques cuando hay gente.- le recordó Lexa bajando la mirada a los muslos que acariciaba y al movimiento del vestido.

-Lo siento, es tan difícil contenerme cuando te veo. Hoy en especial...te ves tan deliciosa...- susurró la peliroja y se inclinó a besar el cuello de Lexa. La castaña empujó el vestido hacia arriba hasta que sus dedos acariciaron el encaje de las bragas negras.

-Gracias por hacerte cargo de la reunión de la mañana.- susurró Lexa inclinando el rostro hacia atras mientras Costia besaba un camino hacia sus clavículas.

-Lo que sea por ti, preciosa. ¿Tendré mi regalo, cierto? ¿Hoy si puedo tenerte toda para mi?- preguntó Costia, sus manos comenzaron a pelear con el chaleco gris de la castaña.

-Espera, no tan rápido. - le pidió Lexa y le sujetó las manos a la pelirroja.

-Preciosa, me estabas subiendo el traje...no seas injusta.- pidió la pelirroja.

-No aquí, Costia. Te veré en el hotel de siempre.- indicó Woods y Costia de inmediato salió de sobre ella acomodando su vestido y sonriendo.

-Voy a hacer que te corras tan fuerte que desearás ser mi esposa, Lexa Woods.- susurró Costia y la besó.

Era un beso agresivo y dominante. La castaña no estaba totalmente en contra. Costia siempre habia sido así, siempre queriendo someterla de cierta manera: dominarla. Woods era bastante ajustable a todo tipo de amante, podía ser mas dominate o sumisa dependiendo del caso. Con Costia nunca podías ser dominante.

-Costia...no seré tu esposa, esto termina aquí si vuelves a insinuar algo así. - le advirtió Woods empujando a la otra lejos.

-Lo siento, sabes que te quiero.- susurró la pelirroja antes de besarla.

Lexa no respondía cuando la otra sacaba a relucir el tema. Porque la castaña no la amaba, pero tampoco quería lastimarla diciéndoselo continuamente. La pelirroja debía saberlo, Woods se lo había dicho una sola vez: dejando claro que no le interesava una relación estable en esos momentos de su vida. Lo que Lexa había querido decir era que buscaba algo que Costia no tenía.

-Te veo en una hora en el hotel.- murmuró Costia antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Lexa le vió salir y luego comenzó a mover los papeles sobre su escritorio. Los organizó con rapidez, amontonando una pila antes de guardarlos en una gaveta bajo llave. Suspiró abriendo su portátil, revisó varios mensajes, cerró algunas ventanillas y apagó la máquina antes de guardarla. Cuando estuvo segura de que todo estaba en orden se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

La noche estaba fría en extremo. Lexa miró su iphone y entró al elevador luego de despedirse de uno de los empleados de limpieza. A Woods le gustaba tener su oficina en el último piso porqué tenia una gran vista, pero odiaba tomar el ascensor. La ojiverde se acomodó en el fondo del elevador y abrió la aplicación de instagram.

La castaña acabó sonriendo viendo las tonterías en las cuales había sido etiquetada, mayormente por su madre y mejor amigo Linconl. Con una sonrisa en sus labios Lexa escribió un mensaje a su Linconl, estaba por golpear enviar cuando su teléfono se apagó. Woods suspiró metiendo el teléfono en su cartera al tiempo que la puerta del elevador se abría.

-Lexa.- habló una voz conocida por la ojiverde.

-Buenas noches, Griffin.- saludó Woods con una sonrisa que la ojiazul respondió de inmediato.

-¿Como estuvo el turno...digo...el día?- cuestionó la rubia ubicándose nerviosa al lado de la CEO. A Lexa le sorprendió el interés genuino que proyectaba la ojiazul. Usualmente no muchas personas mostraban interés en ella por quien ella era. Solo su madre y uno que otro conocido.

-Aburrido. Muchas reuniones.- respondió la CEO

Estaban llegando al primer piso cuando el elevador se removió ligeramente sorprendiéndolas. La rubia instintivamente sujetó a la castaña para protegerla. Lexa la miró sorprendida. Cuando no ocurrió nada, la ojiverde tocó varios números en el panel del ascensor pero este no hizo nada.

-Mierda.- murmuró Woods y empujó el botón de emergencia.

-Oh no, no me digas que se ha dañado.- gimió Clarke acercándose apresurada hacia la otra para volver a golpear todos los botones.

-No, Clarke, calma, no golpees nada. Pronto vendrán a ayudarnos.- pidió la castaña sujetando las manos de la ojiazul.

-Claro, si, van a ayudarnos.- susurró Griffin.

La CEO suspiró moviéndose hacia el fondo del elevador y sentándose. No era la primera vez que quedaba en un ascensor, odiaba cuando los de mantenimiento no hacían bien su trabajo. Lexa estaba planeando mentalmente lo que les diría a los de mentenimiento cuando Griffin se sento a su lado: más cerca de lo que cualquier otro empleado lo haría.

-¿Tenías planes?- cuestionó la CEO mientras Clarke llevaba sus rodillas a su pecho.

-Darme un baño, comer con mis padres y dormir.- respondió la ojiazul, había un ligero temblor en su voz y Lexa se preguntó si realmente la rubia estaba bien.

-Nos ayudaran pronto, máximo treinta minutos.- le aseguró Woods apoyando la cabeza de la pared.

Estuvieron en silencio algunos minutos. La castaña había cerrado los ojos e intentaba no pensar en si estarían o no prontos a ayudarles. Escuchaba la respiración profunda de su empleada y volvía a preguntarse si realmente estaría bien.

-Estabas con Costia.- murmuró Griffin llamando la atencion de la ojiverde.

-¿Como...

-Hueles a ella.- respondió Clarke de inmediato.

Lexa la miró. Sorprendida por el tono grueso y un poco enojado de la rubia. La castaña tenía una respuesta dura en la punta de su lengua, pero algo en su interior la hizo callar. Era algo intangible, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante el tono de voz de la ojiazul. Y cuando sus miradas se encontraron la ojiverde sintió su cuerpo calentarse.

-Estabamos juntas en la reunión.- murmuró Woods, sin entender porqué estaba explicándole aquello a Griffin.

Clarke parecía tener otro comentario, pero no dijo nada. La castaña le vió apretar los puños a sus lados y luego la rubia estaba más cerca. Lexa se quedó inmóvil, no sabiendo que planeaba la rubia. Griffin ronroneó...Woods se quedó muy quieta mientras la rubia se inclinaba hacia ella.

-¿Clarke...te sientes...

-Shhh.- susurró la rubia y para sorpresa de la castaña, Clarke se acostó sobre su regazo y cerró los ojos.

Apensar de las ropas que impedían el contacto entre sus pieles, Lexa podía sentir la calidez que irradiaba la rubia. Y cuando Clarke abrió sus ojos y la miró, la castaña se encontró perdida en aquellos ojos azules que estaban ligeramente oscurecidos. Algo dentro de Woods se encendió y un escalofrio recorrió su interior.

Clarke ronroneó nuevamente y ladeó el rostro hacia el estómago de Lexa. La castaña se tensó, el rostro de la rubia estaba tan cerca de su area mas sensible. Woods sabía que si fuese otra persona, ya la habría empujado, pero había algo en Griffin que la atraía. Era como si un hilo la estuviese halando hacia la ojiazul.

El intenso silencio entre ambas estaba cargado de una energía que Lexa desconocía. Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío y Clarke, al percatarse ronroneó nuevamente. La castaña reaccionó únicamente cuando Griffin literalmente movió su rostro a su entrepierna y mordió sobre la tela del pantalón.

-Que mierda.- exclamó Lexa empujando con fuerza a la rubia.

Clarke se puso de rodillas de inmediato. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración era profunda. Los ojos de Woods bajaron a los labios rosas de Griffin. La ojiazul lamió sus labios y Lexa se sorprendió deseando ser ella quien lamiese aquella tentadora boca.

-Lo siento, no...no sé porqué...

-No sé que mierda te ocurre Clarke, pero...

-Lo siento, no puede contenerme. Perdóname por favor- pidio la rubia bajando el rostro como si fuese un cachorro regañado.

Lexa no entendía cómo, pero no estaba molesta. Estaba caliente y aunque no lo aceptaría, excitada. La cercanía de Clarke era suficiente para producir una extraña reacción en su cuerpo. Pero todo se sentía demasiado raro, como impulsado por algo que no era humano.

-Creo que nos lanzaron una droga por los ventiladores. - anunció Lexa frunciendo el ceño. Era lo único que podría explicar la reacción de ambas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí. Quizás un estimulante para hacernos perder el control. Intenta mantener lejos de mi.- ordenó la ojiverde alejándose a la esquina más apartada de la rubia.

El cuerpo de la castaña se sentía caliente, y de forma extraña su cuerpo deseaba algo descabellado. Su cuerpo quería tocar a Clarke, una mujer que apenas conocía. Su cuerpo deseaba ser tocado por las manos de la rubia, deseaba besarla y que ella se adueñase de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Había algo precario, casi animal en los deseos que estaban recorriéndola.

-No, Lexa...no es una droga...- habló Clarke acercándose.

La castaña frunció el ceño, de repente podía sentir el aroma de la ojiazul: olía a vainilla. Lexa se encontró pensando en su delicioso yogurt de vainilla que comía casi todas las mañanas. La ojiverde lamió sus labios, sedienta por probar a Clarke. Y aquel pensamiento era descabellado para la parte racional de Lexa.

-Griffin, aléjese, vamos a perdernos el respeto.- le advirtió Lexa.

Clarke ronroneó lamiendo sus labios.

Lexa podía imaginar todos los pensamientos que estaban atravesando la cabeza de la rubia. Imágenes de ambas, en posiciones muy comprometedoras, pasaron por su mente y Woods apretó sus piernas juntas. Nunca antes había experimentado un deseo como el que sentía en esos momentos.

Era crudo y desesperante. Animal y primitivo. A Woods no le gustó en lo mas mínimo la reacción de su cuerpo. Y miró a la otra a los ojos, pero lo que encontró fue un mar azul que se había oscurecido. Ojos dilados, cargados de lascivia y deseo. Puro deseo. Sin restricciones o cubiertas.

La mujer delante de ella se había transformado momentáneamente. La expresión siempre agradable y risueña ahora era la viva imagen de la lujuria. Griffin tenía las manos apretadas en puños y sus ojos no se despegaban de la boca de Lexa.

El ruido de las puertas del ascensor las tomaron por sorpresa. En algún momento dado, el elevador se había puesto en movimiento. Woods prácticamente corrió fuera cuando las puertas se abrieron, pero se detuvo al ver dos hombres apuntándole. Clarke salió tras ella, frenando pocos pasos tras ella al ver a los dos desconocidos y a tres guardias de seguridad muertos.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó Lexa frunciendo el ceño.

-Tu sabes que quiere el jefe.- respondió uno de los hombres con voz gruesa.

-Lamento decirles que no pienso darles nada.- advirtió Lexa

-Entonces dile adios a la rubi...

Antes de que el hombre pudiese terminar de hablar Clarke se había avalanzado hacia él. Fue demasiado rápido para que el sujeto se diese cuenta. El súbito arrebato de Griffin le dio a Lexa la oportunidad de sacar el arma que había agarrado aquella mañana y dispararle al otro hombre en la pierna. Este cayó al suelo dándole a la castaña la oportunidad de desarmarlo y dejarle inconsciente al pegarle con el culo de la pistola en el lado derecho de la cabeza.

-Idiota. Imbecil. Hijo de...- hablaba Clarke dándole puños al hombre. Woods se sorprendió al verla sobre el hombre de cabello rubio sucio repartiendo puños al rostro de este, ya había sangre en los puños de la ojiazul.

-Clarke, por dios, para.- ordenó Lexa y el puño de la rubia quedó suspendido en el aire.

Lexa Woods lo percibió entonces. Ese poder que ella tenía sobre aquella mujer que portaba una fuerza poco común. Había algo salvaje en Clarke, en esta faceta que estaba revelando. Era como si, de momento, se saliese del prototipo humano.

Griffin miró a la CEO y luego al hombre que estaba semiconsciente. Sus ojos, que se habían oscurecido hasta ser casi negros, lentamente volvieron a ser eseazul cielo que Woods conocía. Clarke pronto se fijó en sus puños y gimió de dolor saliéndose de encima del sujeto. Lexa se acercó, solo para golpear al hombre en la frente dejante totalmente inconsciente.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestionó Clarke asustada.

-Asegurándome de que no se levante. ¿Estas bien?- preguntó la castaña mirando preocupada las manos de la rubia.

-Sí, solo...solo me lastimé un poco los nudillos.- comentó la ojiazul.

-Gracias por defenderme de esa forma.- habló Lexa

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa.- habló la rubia y Woods frunció el ceño. La castaña no preguntó nada pero sabía que habían palabras no dichas detrás de las declaraciones de Griffin.

-Ten, sujétala en lo que llamó a la policia.- pidió Lexa pasándole su arma a Clarke y acercándose al escritorios vacío de Anya. Agradeció que fuese tarde y que casi todos los empleados hubiesen abandonado el edificio. Los que quedaban estaban en los pisos más altos.

La policia no tardó en llegar a la empresa. Lexa había adoptado un rostro estoico mientras conversaba con los oficiales. Varios curiosos que pasaban delante de las puertas de la empresa lanzaban una lirada de curiosidad. Woods deseaba que todo fuese tratado lo mas discretamente posible, pero dadas las circunstancias era muy difícil que los medios no comenzasen a especular.

-Desearía irme a descansar.- comentó Lexa a uno de los oficiales luego de explicar lo ocurrido.

Tardó veinte minutos en optener la aprobación para abandonar el edificio. La castaña estaba exhausta; habló con varios de sus hombres para que estuviesen al tanto y buscó con la mirada a Griffin.

La rubia estaba sentada en una silla en la recepción. Tenía la mirada gacha y todo su cuerpo proyectaba cuan cansada y extresada debia sentirse. Le habían limpiado las heridas de las manos, y por suerte no había sidonada grave. Al verla allí, Lexa deseó no haber metido a Griffin en sus problemas: la joven debía sentirse abrumada con tantos malos ratos.

Lexa se acercó a la rubia sintiéndose culpable. Deseaba poder empujar a Griffin fuera de sus proboemas, pero ahora la gente que le perseguía tenía el rostro de Clarke. Todo se salía de control; tres guardias y dos guardaespaldas habían pagado con su vida. Woods no deseaba que más sangre callese sobre su espalda.

-Clarke...- susurró arrodillándose delante de la ojiazul.

Griffin levantó el rostro de inmediato, su mirada cargada de preocupación. Lexa, cuando sus miradas conectaron, sintió un extraño jalón. Como si algo intangible le empujase a acercarse a su empleada.

-Ven, te acompañaré a tu casa...hablé con algunos oficiales y pondrán vigilancia alrededor de tu casa. Será muy sutil, ni siquiera lo notarás.- le aseguró la castaña sujerando las manos de la rubia.

-Yo... ¿no puedo ir contigo? Me siento...

-Es que luego de lo del ascensor...

-No volverá a pasar. Señora Woods le prometo que nunca volveré a intentarlo. Me siento segura contigo.- susurró la ojiazul, había bajado la mirada y la CEO no tenía el corazón para negarle nada.

-Solo por unos días. Conseguiré otro guardaespalda para que puedas sentirte tranquila en tu casa.- cedió Woods poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano hacía la ojiazul.

Clarke la tomó. Estaba nerviosa y un poco asustada. Hace apenas minutos había perdido el control de su cuerpo. Siendo alienígena, la rubia tenía una fuerza mayor que la mayoría de los seres humanos. Había aprendido a controlarla, pero ver a Lexa en peligro simplemente había desatado su lado natural.

Caminaron en silencio todo el tiempo. Durante el trayecto Clarke intentaba ignorar el olor que seguía aferrándose a la ojiverde. El aroma de Costia seguía impregnado en su alma gemela, y la rubia luchaba por controlar sus más oscuros impulsos.

La parte irracional de su raza, esa que su padre tanto traía a colación, le incitaba a aprisionar a la CEO contra alguna superficie. Griffin apretaba sus puños e intentaba ignorar sus pensamientos. Odiaba tanto su naturaleza; ese lado que no era totalmente humano sino que se semejaba más a los animales. Odiaba que su cabeza ignorase todo el peligroso, las muertes, y se centrase solo en los celos irracionales.

Su raza era posesiva. Su padre solía hablar de ello. Contándole como los hombres de su planeta, aquellos que no lograban controlarse, al encontrar a su alma gemela, la reclamaban como pertenencia. Como si reclamasen un objeto que les habia sido arrebatado. Abby solía arrugar el gesto y contaba las desagradables experiencias donde varias conocidas hablaban orgullosas sobre sus abusadoras parejas.

La ojiazul arrugó el gesto con desagrado mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en el ascensor. Su cuerpo se había sentido tan caliente. Habían instantes en los cuales lo único que gritaba su cuerpo era tomar. Se odió al pensar que podría haber lastimado a la CEO. Griffin deseaba salir corriendo, alejarse de Lexa, pero no podía hacerlo.

La atracción era natural e inevitablemente. Como la polilla cautivada por la llama. Ella era la polilla y Lexa su llama. Clarke no podía escapar. A cada minuto que pasaba junto a la CEO su endeble voluntad flaqueaba. Griffin deseaba que la castaña no fuese cautivante, hermosa y simpática. Porque si Lexa Woods fuese una idiota sería mas fácil resistir sus impulsos.

-Comandante, bebé, con calma.- habló Lexa mientras su perro iba a su encuentro cuando ella entró a su hogar.

Clarke quedó estática observándoles. El hermoso pastor alemán mostraba la lengua y lo movía su cola animadamente mientras la ojiverde le acariciaba la cabeza. Griffin los miraba con anhelo, deseando entrar al mundo de ambos y quedarse.

-¿Puedes darle de comer, Griffin? Necesito un baño rápido.- habló la castaña sorprendiendo a la ojiazul.

-Claro.- respondió Clarke.

Comandante era un animal cariñoso. La rubia le sirvió su comida y se sentó en el mueble. Su cabeza estaba repleta de distintos pensamientos. Clarke no sabía si debía hablar con la castaña y explicarle lo que había pasado en el ascensor. Temía que Lexa no entendiese de donde ella venía y lo que significaba que fuesen almas gemelas.

El sonido del celular de la ojiverde sacó a la rubia de sus pensamientos. Se puso de pie mirando hacia el pasillo que conectaba con el baño. El sonido de la ducha anunciaba que la CEO seguía bañándose.

Clarke se acercó a la mesa de la cocina y observó con curiosidad el celular de la castaña. El aparato volvió a sonar y Griffin vió que habia llegado un mensaje. La pantalla quedó encendida por algunos segundos permitiéndole a la ojiazul ver que era un mensaje de Costia. La pelirroja le había enviado una foto a Woods.

La rubia miró hacia el baño mientras tomaba el celular. No tenía pin por lo cual sería bastante sencillo descubrir que había enviado Costia. Clarke sabía que estaba mal, sabía que estaría invadiendo la privacidad de la ojiverde. El iPhone ya estaba en la mano de la ojiazul, quien mordía su labio inferior de forma nerviosa.

-A la mierda...- susurró Griffin.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir el mensaje una pequeña parte de su cerebro le advirtió que no podía hacer eso. Que su alma gemela se enojaría. Clarke dejo el celular sobre la mesa y se alejó nuevamente hacia el mueble.

-Amor de mi vida ¿ya comiste?- preguntaba Lexa con voz amorosa.

Clarke sonrió, lo primero que captó fue el aroma de la castaña. Ya no olía a Costia. Aquello logró que una parte de la ojiazul se relajase. La ojiazul se giró andiosa por ver a la castaña, por disfrutar de su presencia e imagen.

Lexa estaba vestida con una pijama rosa de ositos blancos. Era la cosa mas adorable y hermosa que la rubia hubiese visto. Woods estaba inclinada hacia su perro, quien ladró feliz y movió su cola.

-El baño esta libre, te dejé una pijama.- volvió a hablar la castaña, esta vez mirando hacia la ojiazul.

Clarke estaba sobre sus pies en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando la rubia pasó junto a Lexa, esta le sujetó del brazo. Se miraron a los ojos y Griffin supo que lo que le diría no iba a gustarle mucho.

-Tenemos que hablar...de lo que ocurrió en el ascensor.- le advirtió Lexa.

-Yo...

-No ahora. Báñate. Voy a cocinar para ambas y luego hablaremos.- le interrumpió la castaña y Clarke solo asintió.

Continuará...


End file.
